Guilm
Guilm is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Background Guilm was a general of Dipan and participated in the War of Camille Hill to aid Princess Celes. He was considered as one of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille and was given the nickname "Baron Blade Guilm". After the war, he resigned from his position as general and served his country as a mere soldier, travelling alongside Queen Phyress and her attendant Sylphide, whom he fell in love with. They participated in many battles together. In 581 C.C., during the Battle of Rosetta near the end of the Year-Long War, Sylphide, then pregnant with Guilm's son, Dyn, was killed. Using the ritual of Soul Transfer, he laid down his life to recover hers. Guilm is genuinely devoted to his country. Having served both Celes and Phyress, he considers his encounter with Alicia as a sign that his fate is inextricably bound to the royal line of Dipan. After being released, he decides to dedicate his new life to protecting people. Nevertheless, he believes that choosing a path in life does not mean being inexorably tied to it, as long as one does not stray too far away. Battle Guilm's biggest advantage is his high HP growth. Other than that, his stats are lacklustre, and even though he starts with Dreaded Radius, he learns Sweep Dive very late. He will join your party with a Flamberge, Duel Helm, Duel Armor, Duel Guarder and Duel Greaves. He does get two initial skills, Toughness and First Aid, but they do not make him any more worthwhile. Attacks *'Disassemble' - Initial *'Dreaded Radius' - Initial *'Overhand Left' - Initial *'Iron Bash' - Level 9 *'Arm Breaker' - Level 17 *'Smashing Swing' - Level 26 *'Blast Kick' - Level 34 *'Quick Stab' - Level 42 *'Sweep Dive' - Level 50 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Bloody Cascade, Forbid Sound, Lower Split, Sideswiper, Spinal Current, Structural Shot Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Guilm uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "Follow the path to destruction!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, found two rooms to the left of the magically sealed door, situated in the area accessed by the Halo Stone. Guilm has a 50% chance of appearing. Ehlen and Gerald are the other possible options. Guilm will say "I will gladly take up arms, if the princess of Dipan so desires" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Guilm, he will ask "Will you grant me a new life?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "Come what may, hold on to your heart." Upon being released, Guilm will appear two screens to the left from the save point in the Ancient Forest. He will give you a Prism Gem if you go see him during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Guilm may have a short exchange with one of five characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: his lover Sylphide (two possible versions), his son Dyn, his former leaders, Celes and Phyress, and Alicia, as the heiress to the throne of Dipan. *'Sylphide (1)' :Sylphide: I promise I will not be a burden to you this time, so please let me stay by your side. :Guilm: I told you not to worry about that! I only did what I wanted to do. *'Sylphide (2)' :Guilm: So, we have been blessed with a son. I'm glad. :Sylphide: Yes, he has grown into a fine young man. Just like his father. *'Dyn' :Dyn: Warrior Guilm, had it not been for you, my mother would've died. I would never have been. I thank thee. :Guilm: You have grown strong! You remind me of when I was young! *'Celes' :Guilm: This is just like the old days! :Celes: Yes, with you in our party, I know my back is covered! *'Phyress' :Guilm: My lady, my queen, my princess...what should I call you? :Phyress: It's all ancient history now. Call me whatever you like. *'Alicia' :Guilm: It seems that my fate is entwined with that of Your Highness. Etymology Guilm may be a variation on Guillaume, the French equivalent of William, which comes from the Germanic roots wil (will) and helm (helmet, protection) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_(name). Thus, the name means "the will to protect", which is appropriate for Guilm's loyalty and altruism. Guilm's nickname as one of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille is likely another reference to the nobility of his character, as "baron" is a title of nobility, and one of its likely origins is beorn, the Old English word for "nobleman" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baron. Trivia *Guilm has the same voice actor as Ehlen, Gerald, Mithra and Khanon. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Guilm is the only Einherjar to have two initial skills. He is also the last Heavy Warrior to learn Sweep Dive. -- 23:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male